Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
'''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro '''is a main character in Phineas & Ferb. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. Personality Isabella is cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic,and easy to get along with. She is always eager to help with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it's either for the fun of it, accomplishment patches, or a way to simply be with Phineas. Isabella is sympathetic and aids people who are in need of help. This has been demonstrated when she showed concern for Candace, who was too nervous to call Jeremy and ask him out ("Out to Launch"), when she snapped Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"), and when she stopped telling Phineas her feelings about him to help Ms. Feyersied (Night of the Living Pharmacists). Being a Fireside Girls Troop Leader, Isabella is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Phineas. As nice as Isabella would seem, she can get angry. One way her temper has been flared is when someone else uses her catchphrase; in such a scenario, she expresses annoyance and often confronts the violator physically. However, she is fine whenever Phineas uses it. Another is when she isn't a subject of attention. Isabella enjoys attention, she openly displays discontent when she feels she isn't receiving enough of it. She has shown this when Phineas expressed seeing Meap as cute but not her ("The Chronicles of Meap"), and when her Li'l Sparks men-tee, Melissa, showed Candace more attention and admiration than she did with her. ("We Call it Maze") Appearance Isabella has long, black hair with thin blue hi-lights, curtain-like bangs and a round bottom, an oval shaped head with a flat top, and dark blue eyes. As a baby, she wore a pink t-shirt and had her hair tied up in a high pointed ponytail. As a toddler, she wore a white T-shirt and long pleated pink skirt, white socks and purple shoes with lighter pink laces, and had her hair up in two pigtails with pink bows. As a preschooler, she wore a similar white T-shirt under a pink dress with chest pocket, purple flats with pink laces, and had her hair down in two pigtails with purple bows. Currently, she wears a pink jumper dress with a similar white T-shirt underneath and a purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces. The pink bow in her hair is thought to be her trademark, and she has only been seen without it on a few occasions, but not without it on her head. Her Fireside Girls uniform is the same format as her normal clothing, with the exception that her jumper dress is half orange and half brown. She wears an orange beret with a red bow in the front. Underneath is a red bow. Her belt is red, and she has a light yellow accomplishment sash with three shaped patches consisting of a teal diamond, a teal oval and a gold triangle from top to bottom, respectively. Her shoes are red with yellow laces. Trivia *She secretly has a crush on Phineas. Gallery Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - pf.png Jump Right to It - isabella and fireside girls.png Isabella Pine.png Isabella blue background SBTY.jpg Isabella Pine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Phineas and Ferb